Kiss the Girl
by VioletIris
Summary: Ichigo gives his first kiss, Rukia is unimpressed, and Kon is frothing with delight. Pure and utter fluff. IchiRuki


_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the title from The Little Mermaid. _

_(A/N): Some slight OCCness, but it wouldn't be funny if they were completely in character!_

**Kiss the Girl**

Ichigo doesn't know what to do, but then again, when has that ever really stopped him before? Doesn't he usually go running headfirst into his situations?

Actions first, consequences later.

It is his way of life, the one rule inscribed on the tablet of his brain. Thinking messes everything up, follow what you believe is right.

Ichigo is starting to question his whole way of thinking.

He is an idiot, he admits it without shame. (Well in all honestly, there is _some_ shame. Especially considering what he has just done…and who he has done it with.)

Kurosaki Ichigo has just placed a big wet one on Kuchiki Rukia and is terrified six ways to hell and back.

He doesn't know why he did it, and the memories of how it happened it all a vague blur of hands and-and something else and the sweet taste of peaches. Rukia tastes like peaches, and for some reason, Ichigo thinks that suits her.

Ah, he remembers now. They were arguing again (though he can't remember why) and he got mad because he was losing and so to shut her up, he grabbed both arms, pulled her close and smashed his lips against hers.

He has just swapped spit with death and will _be_ dead promptly….soon……any second now.

Instead, Rukia shrugs. There is no blush, or anger or pain (on him) like he imagined. Just a simple shrug.

"Not bad," she says, and Ichigo spasms.

"What?"

"I said it wasn't bad," she repeats herself and cool violet eyes meet his irritated golden ones. "I've had better."

He does a double take and tries to regain his composure. Well of course she's kissed someone before. She was, after all, 150 years old. If she hadn't kissed someone before him…well that would have been just sad.

Her words still do make him feel extremely embarrassed. More embarrassed than that time Isshin dressed him up as a coconut-banana hybrid and paraded him around neighborhood for Halloween.

In July.

"Me too," Ichigo says nonchalantly. "Yeah, me too."

"Oh?" Rukia cocks a delicate eyebrow. "Who was your best?"

Ichigo panics and blurts out the first name that comes to mind. "Tatsuki."

And he knows that if said raven haired girl was here right now, she would have driven his orange head into the computer and through the wall. And then kicked his butt. And then spit on him. And then kicked him again.

"Who was yours?" He asks casually, though he is indeed, quite curious. Who could possibly be so much better then him in the stupid art of…of…

Lip smooshing!!

"Well, let's see…" Rukia's eyes become unfocused as she tries to remember. Ichigo can't help but twitch some more. Just how many people has she kissed?

"Probably…Shuuhei," she says at last and nods. "Yes, him."

Ichigo tries to remember who he is and when he does, starts growling. "The guy with perverted tattoo on his face?" He manages to grit out and is quite proud of himself. He'll have to give himself a pat on the back for keeping his cool.

Rukia nods, smiling and completely oblivious to the waves of bloodlust emanating from her good friend. The waves are pink.

"It was my first party in Soul Society and there was mistletoe placed at sporadic places by Rangiku-san. They said it was tradition, so who was I to break it?"

"So you were FORCED!"

"Um…no."

"YES!!"

"NO!"

"Oh…" a pregnant pause and a slight blush overtakes Ichigo's cheeks. Rukia thinks it is endearing.

"Well, do you mind telling me why I was just…okay?"

Rukia looks confused for a moment before shrugging again. "Well for one thing, all you did was push your lips against mine, that's not a good idea. Plus, your hands were clenched at your sides the whole time, not to mention—"

"Okay, that's enough," Ichigo interrupts because he knows that if she says anymore, he will melt into himself and become a tiny, insignificant puddle.

He crossed his arms in front of his chest and starts brooding, right in the middle of his room with the girl he just kissed across him. He thinks of what she's just said and how he could improve to impress her more the next time.

The next time.

Rukia is worried and steps forward hesitantly, reaching out a gentle hand to his arm.

And that is all the initiative Ichigo needs.

The next time…could be right now. No better time than the present, right?

This time, Ichigo grabs her waist and pulls her close and strokes the curve of her back with one hand. She shudders against him and arches closer, arms winding themselves around his neck and pulling his soft orange hair. His tongue darts over her lips and she grants him entrance and Ichigo tastes the peaches stronger than ever before.

When he finally pulls back, several moments later (he has completely forgotten about the insignificant notion of time) Rukia is panting in his arms. Her lips are swollen, cheeks are flushed and eyes are dazed.

And she looks so beautiful he has a sudden urge to kiss her one more time.

But first, he has to know.

He has to know if he has improved. If that…was better.

"…Wow," Rukia says at last, and Ichigo grins arrogantly. That was all he needed to hear. All that he needed to have his manly pride returned to his……utter manliness.

He kisses her again but is interrupted by something sounding vaguely like perverted giggling.

Pulling back in confusion, he walks toward the closet door and yanks it open…

…to see Kon, with a tiny pair of binoculars and wrapped in what seems to be Rukia's undershirt. Kon looks up at Ichigo, and perhaps would have looked slightly innocent had it not been for the copious amounts of drool and perverted gleam in his button eyes.

"Um…" Kon is lost for a moment before brightening up. "Bird watching," he says with utter confidence in his words. "_Beautiful_ sparrows this time of month, ne?"

Ichigo is dumbfounded at the sheer stupidity of the lion's excuse, but decides to save the harsh beatings for later.

He has something much better to do.

He closes the door of the closet, pulls Rukia to an area away from Kon's eyesight, and starts showing her how quick a learner he can be.

And in the closet, Kon curses.

THE END

(A/N):I honestly think of the weirdest ideas at 1:00 in the morning. My brain is strongest then.

So what did you think? I liked it, but my opinions don't matter. Yours do. Please review and let me know you liked it.

Please? And I'll give you a squishy, non-perverted Kon for your hugging needs. I)

Review!


End file.
